borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Radiance
Doesn't do anything in duals/pvp?I heal if you shut it 03:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Yep I can confirm that radiance does no damage in PvP sadly. This must be because if it did, sirens would be even more imba than their already IMBA selfs. Silent Shroud 00:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Notes on how Radiance works Playing around, I've noticed three important things about how Radiance functions, that greatly affect the usefulness of this skill. 1: The damage may scale with the target's level, as well as the character's. It seems to kill both low and high level targets in roughly the same amount of time. 2: More significantly, the skill should read that it basically inflicts nearby enemies with a status effect, which causes them to take shock Damage Over Time. Dealing this damage continuously does not require the character to stay near the enemy; simply running past them in phase walk is enough, and then they will take damage for the duration of the status (however long that is....) 3: The above-mentioned status condition is CONTAGIOUS. If an enemy is afflicted with it, and an unafflicted enemy comes close enough to them, the electricity will arc over to the new enemy, and they will begin taking damage as well. Even more interestingly, this new enemy will begin with a new duration, and this infection can spread like wildfire to other enemies...even back to the original carriers, if they come near a new carrier after their own duration has run its course. In summary, it should be treated less like an Aura of Shield-Killing while in phase walk, and more like an electric version of Rabies from Diablo 2. It's not meant to annihilate one enemy, or a few enemies; it's meant to take a chunk of life/shields out of a LOT of enemies, simultaneously. : Ok thats rather helpful. Also does that explain why radiance does very little damage to eridian shields? Since staying close to one enemy does the same DoT as if you were to run past them, the eridian shield being so big, damage is done but not noticeable? Silent Shroud 22:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :: When I used the ability at level 50 it did not matter what the level of the enemy was, it always inflicted similar damage(unless they had vulnerabilities). It's roughly +2 damage per ten character levels, +1-9(Skill/Mods), +Elemental Effect Damage(Mods). ::12 Damage(Level 61) + 9(5/5, +4 mod) + 60% Elemental Damage = 33 Damage which can then further be augmented by team members using damage mods (such as another Siren using Tormentor for additional team elemental effect damage). Mictlantecuhtli 18:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The thing with eridians is, that contrary to normal enemies they have far more shield increase per level and little increase in health (other enemies increase health greately and shield for only a tiny bit). Also in multiplayer while all normal enemies have their HP increase andd no increase in shields, Eridians increase shields, not health. And this skil is aimed to lift a shields from regular enemies - since eridian guardias have too strong shields for this skill to take down.Sinael 05:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) What affects Radiance damage and what is that damage? 1) Does "Electrocute" damage affect Radiance? (Tempest class mod) 2) Does "Team Elemental Effect Damage" affect Radiance? (Tormentor class mod) 3) Does "Team Elemental Effect Chance" affect Radiance? (Tormentor class mod) 4) How much damage does Radiance do per point (for character and enemy both level 69)? 5) Why does it have different duration on different types of enemies, is it a bug? Darknero (talk) 07:10, September 14, 2018 (UTC)Dark Nero